


How The Deadly Toys Affair Should Have Ended

by LonelyNeko



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Short Comics [12]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Comic, Crossover with Doctor Who, Fanart, Gen, Illya is a jelly baby, LITERALLY, Romantic Comedy, S02 E09 The Deadly Toys Affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: Two classics from the 1960s meet, and The Doctor saves the (shippers') day.Thank you, Doctor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Man From U.N.C.L.E. belongs to Norman Felton, Sam Rolfe, the team of scriptwriters, and MGM Television.
> 
> Doctor Who, its universes, movies, books, plot (and plot-twists), and all the suffering it causes, belongs to BBC, the authors, and the enterprises authorized.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I still haven't watched the Classic DW Series. But I've already learnt that, sometimes, the most important question of the Universe is "Would you like a jelly baby?" :)
> 
> Personal crossovers, suggestions, or comments are always welcome with best wishes!


End file.
